Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4n-11-2n+9}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4n - 2n} {-11 + 9}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {2n} {-11 + 9}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2n} {-2}$ The simplified expression is $2n-2$